


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by klnor



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klnor/pseuds/klnor
Summary: VERY short Wheesa fluff. It's cute? They kiss?





	

1.  
You're both in the same class together. You don't know her, but you can tell there is something about her that makes you want to be closer. A desire of friendship. You know sometimes people don't want to be close to you though, because maybe you're not ideal, a fact you know even so young.  
She looks up from whatever piece of art she was doodling into her notebook. She caught you staring. Your eyes dart back down, but not before catching a smile with a deep dimple, leaving its unique impression on your mind.   
Maybe one day, she might be your friend. 

437.  
She never leaves your side, or more accurately you never leave hers. She could easily befriend anyone she wanted, but instead she chose you and promised not to leave.   
You've told her all about the boys you have crushes on and she laughs.   
You tell her about how happy you are when you're singing, and she tells you that you're not allowed to be successful if she isn't by your side.   
"One day, when we are old enough, let's get matching tattoos."  
Her voice sings out and you smile wide.   
She's your best friend and you wouldn't turn down the opportunity to let her leave an impression forever.

768.  
Surely you're not the only one to notice the brightness that throws itself out from every inch of her skin whenever she's singing. Her eyes sometimes close and for a brief moment everything stops except her voice dripping in the air.  
You dream the same dream as your best friend, but sometimes you'd rather watch her perform in your room while holding that warm hand as it clutches yours out of nerves.  
She hits your shoulder when you space out.   
You're both supposed to be practicing for the performance tomorrow.  
After that show she kisses your cheek and hugs you tight with pride. Your heart flutters and you're not sure why. 

1967.  
The first drink excites a fire in your throats and warms you both from the inside out. You drink again. It's new. It's numbing. It's with her.   
She's snuck the bottle into her room and together you take turns sipping the liquid heat, promising to water it down after and make it seem like nothing happened.   
But it did.   
Through her fit of laughter you get distracted by her smile too long. Without thought you lean in closer and silence the already dying giggles from your best friend's mouth.   
You can't remember if your lips ever parted after that, but you do remember her hands grasping at your shirt and pulling you close.   
And now you can't look at her for too long, should you remember the way her lips warmed you from the outside in.

2289.  
It starts as a quiet confession in the dark.   
You can hear her heart racing in her rib cage and want to ask her what's wrong, but you hold your tongue and pretend to be still asleep. If she needed to say something she would. You don't want to press.   
"I think I love you, Hyejin.”  
Her voice is quiet, almost being swallowed up by the darkness of the room, but you hear it. The honey voice that you've known sounds broken in a way and you feel her turn away from you after feather light fingers push hair out from your face.  
You choose then to reveal your awareness and press into her, wrapping your arms around her small body.  
"I think I love you too, Wheein.”

2635.  
On stage.   
You kissed her on stage.   
Not her lips exactly but you slipped up and kissed the dimple you love so much.   
After she pushes you into the dressing room and nearly screams at you. Nearly. Others still might hear so she says all she needs to with a look and the hands clutching at the collar of your shirt.   
'What were you thinking? What if you had forgotten entirely?'  
Her silence communicates her questioning well and she releases you, before hugging you tightly and resting against your chest, mumbling out the rest of a half hearted berating.  
"You're so foolish sometimes, Hyejin. I really can't deal with you. Now kiss me."


End file.
